BTD 6 Bloons Concept ideas (by Caio2000)
Hello guys, i have a idea concept of Bloons of BTD 6 that i Will share with you and community, lets see: RED BLOON: •Speed: 0.5 •Damage: 1 •Layers: 1 •Resistance: 1 BLUE BLOON: •Speed: 0.75 •Damage: 2 •Layers: 2 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 1 RED BLOON GREEN BLOON: •Speed: 1.0 •Damage: 3 •Layers: 3 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 1 BLUE BLOON YELLOW BLOON: •Speed: 2.0 •Damage: 4 •Layers: 4 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 1 GREEN BLOON PINK BLOON: •Speed: 2.15 •Damage: 5 •Layers: 5 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 1 YELLOW BLOON ORANGE BLOON: •Speed: 2.5 •Damage: 6 •Layers: 6 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 1 PINK BLOON WINE BLOON: •Speed: 2.75 •Damage: 7 •Layers: 7 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 1 ORANGE BLOON BLACK BLOON: •Speed: 1.0 •Damage: 15 •Layers: 8 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 2 WINE BLOONS •Immunity: Explosions WHITE BLOON: •Speed: 1.15 •Damage: 15 •Layers: 8 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 2 WINE BLOONS •Immunity: Freeze LEAD BLOON: •Speed: 0.5 •Damage: 31 •Layers: 9 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 2 BLACK BLOONS •Immunity: Everything except Explosions COPPER BLOON: •Speed: 0.6 •Damage: 32 •Layers: 10 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 1 LEAD BLOON •Immunity: Everything except Explosions BRONZE BLOON: •Speed: 0.7 •Damage: 33 •Layers: 11 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 1 COPPER BLOON •Immunity: Everything except Explosions SILVER BLOON: •Speed: 0.8 •Damage: 34 •Layers: 12 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 1 BRONZE BLOON •Immunity: Everything except Explosions PLATINUM BLOON: •Speed: 0.9 •Damage: 35 •Layers: 13 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 1 SILVER BLOON •Immunity: Everything except Explosions DIAMOND BLOON: •Speed: 1.0 •Damage: 36 •Layers: 14 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 1 PLATINUM BLOON •Immunity: Everything except Explosions CRYSTAL BLOON: •Speed: 1.2 •Damage: 73 •Layers: 15 •Resistance: 5 •Drops: 2 DIAMOND BLOONS •Immunity: Everything except Explosions ZEBRA BLOON: •Speed: 1.0 •Damage: 31 •Layers: 9 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 1 BLACK & 1 WHITE BLOON •Immunity: Explosions and Freeze TIGER BLOON: •Speed: 1.25 •Damage: 63 •Layers: 10 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 2 ZEBRA BLOONS •Immunity: Glue RAINBOW BLOON: •Speed: 1.25 •Damage: 127 •Layers: 11 •Resistance: 1 •Drops: 2 TIGER BLOONS CERAMIC BLOON: •Speed: 1.35 •Damage: 255 •Layers: 12 •Resistance: 10 •Drops: 2 RAINBOW BLOONS CEMENT BLOON: •Speed: 1.5 •Damage: 511 •Layers: 13 •Resistance: 20 •Drops: 2 CERAMIC BLOONS •Immunity: Freeze ARMOURED TOXIC BLOON: •Speed: 1.25 •Damage: 585 •Layers: 16 •Resistance: 30 •Drops: 1 CEMENT & 1 CRYSTAL BLOON •Immunity: Fire MASSIVE ORNARY AIR BLIMP (MOAB): •Speed: 0.5 •Damage: 1171 •Layers: 17 •Resistance: 200 •Drops: 4 ARMOURED TOXIC BLOONS •Immunity: Glue and Freeze BRUTAL FLOATING BEHEMOTH (BFB): •Speed: 0.125 •Damage: 4685 •Layers: 18 •Resistance: 700 •Drops: 4 MOABs •Immunity: Glue and Freeze ZEPPELIN OF MIGHTY GARGANTUANESS (ZOMG): •Speed: 0.09 •Damage: 18741 •Layers: 19 •Resistance: 4000 •Drops: 4 BFBs •Immunity: Glue and Freeze BURNING GUARDIAN OF APOCALYPSE (BGA): •Speed: 0.05 •Damage: 74985 •Layers: 20 •Resistance: 8500 •Drops: 4 ZOMGs •Immunity: Glue, Freeze and abilities ________________________ TYPES OF BLOONS: CAMO: •Undetectability of some towers •Have camo Drawings REGROW: •Regeneration •Have form of Heart FLASH: •50% More Speed •Have form of Star SHIELD: •2x More Resistance •Have a Shield Symbol in the middle _________________ Thanks for read :) My Facebook/Twitter/Gmail Email: Caio.rodriguesco3@gmail.com Category:Lists Category:Bloons Category:Properties